Switched!
It was about four thirty in the morning. A sudden blow of agony hit Shelby and it felt as if she was having her stomach torn out of her body. She sat bolt upright, gasping for air. Just as suddenly as the pain came, it left. She didn't feel right. Something was wrong. She put a gloved hand over her forehead. Wait... Rubber gloves? ''she wondered. ''And what am I wearing? And why am I wearing rubber boots? Tekka... "Tekka Virginia Aelius!" Shelby yelled as she stormed into Toby's room. "What did you do?" She violently pulled her brother's closet door open. "Don't ever call me by my full name," she mumbled groggily. "I'll kill you net time you do. Now what do you want at this hour?" "Don't pretend like you don't know what I want! You did this to me!" Tekka opened her eyes and looked up at Shelby. "I wish I could say I did because I'd really like to take credit, but I can assure you it's Zim. Just a failed experiment I'd imagine. I don't want to ruin your relationship. Just go over and ask him about it..." She turned over and went back to sleep. I'll trust her just this once, I guess, ''Tekka decided. ''It couldn't hurt, could it? Shelby hopped on her bike and pedalled to Zim's house, hoping she wouldn't crash into anything that wasn't silhouetted by the very little light there was. She jumped off her bike and marched up to Zim's door. She knocked and a few moments later, the door opened. "What do you need, Shelby?" he asked. "What did you--" She broke off mid-sentence and looked at Zim. He was in her body! She felt around "his" chest area and ran "her" hands through "his" soft, medium-length, gold-brown hair. "You'd be enjoying this if we were to suddeny switch back to out normal bodies," she said slowly. "You really would." A blast of cold air came through and Zim shivered. "It's so cold out!" "You're not wearing a jacket and today is Christmas Eve." "It wasn't me, I swear. It wasn't a failed experiment or anything like that." "I believe you. Let's try to make an antidote in the lab, okay?" "Okay." + * + * + * + * + "It's eleven fifty four! Almost midnight!" Shelby exclaimed. "I know, I know! But I can't find anything!" Zim snapped back. "Th-there's something I have to tell you, Zim... A confession I have to make..." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "You aren't this Zim I used to know! I used to love everything about you, now it's the exact opposite but somehow the exact same. I never hated you, but now I completely do and wholly don't at the same time. I can't speak the whole truth to you anymore! I try to tell you my true emotions, but no matter how hard I try, the words just won't come out! But here you go! That's what I've been wanting to tell you!" "Shelby... I'm so sorry..." "It's okay, it really is. I knew you didn't know, so I guess I can't really blame you, can I?" "But I blame myself! I didn't know. I had no clue at all!" "It's completely okay." Shelby pointed at the ceiling at the mistletoe and kissed Zim. It was exactly twelve o'clock. They were both blasted to opposite sides of the room in their correct bodies. "That's what it was... A spell of some sort." "You're welcome!" Shelby saw GIR step into the room and smile. "I did it! It was MEEEEE!" "GIR," Shelby and Zim said in unison, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...thanks a lot." Category:Stories